Dancing
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: One. Two. And we're off. Spinning, fading, letting our thoughts vanish into an uncontrollable blur. When past events haunt us we try to heal those wounds and drown ourselves in another vice. Spinning and dancing was mine. "I am not alone anymore" StarkxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Dancing_**

I magically danced in the middle, my thin white dress swaying with each movement. I spinned and spinned, wanting the world to become a blur, to see everything vanish before me. So I continue to spin, ignoring the dizziness, the consequences. I begin to slow down, to feel the strong force pulling me down, so I close my eyes. I close my eyes and continue to spin. Once, twice, I stop. I stop, unable to continue and just stand there, swaying softly, letting the dizzy feeling consume me. Before long I feel myself about to fall on to the floor, but I don't fall. A pair of cold hands are holding me.

"You're a very good dancer," a beautiful voice responds as I softly open my eyes. As I take in the picture I feel heat reach my face. A tall man with beautiful and alluring gray eyes stares at me with a sincere smile, his wavy hair just a bit longer than normal men wear their hair. I smile timidly at him and gratefully regain my compsure.

"Thank you, and thank you for..." I switch my gaze to the cold wooden ground and then back at the tall man. "For saving me from falling," I respond with a sweet smile as I stay there, unconsciously swaying back and forth, my dress swiftly following my movements.

"No problem," he replies with a soft chuckle. I stare at him for a couple of seconds, taking in his beauty, but a small call distracts me. I turn to see where the source is coming from and I see a young blonde girl running towards the man I just met.

"Stark!" she shouts in pure glee as she embraces the man. I simply stare at the two figures who greet each other. Then the young girl turns to me and smiles, its Lilynette. She had just enrolled and in the past days we had danced our evenings away, she was much fun and had such a sincere heart it was outstanding.

"Anima!" she shouts as she acknowledges me. I smile kindly at the young girl. She then looks up at her brother, whose gaze remains on me. "Oh! This is my brother, Stark," she introduces us.

Stark happily reaches to shake my hand and I do the same. "Anima," I reply as I remove my hand from his soft one. I smile at him sweetly, but nervously I brush my brown hair away from my face and behind my ear. Lilynette smiles at both of us before turning towards her brother.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired," Lilynette informs as she gives a small pout. I smile tenderly at the sincere girl before looking back up at Stark.

Stark gives a small nod to his younger sister before looking back at me. "Well, it was nice meeting you," I reply wholeheartedly as I smile brightly at the two. They both smile and begin to walk away again, I stare at them until they become shadows and I can no longer view them. "Stark," I whisper as I walk into the changing room.

* * *

One. Two. Three. And I'm off. I begin to spin again, faster and faster with every passing turn. I will never grow tired of the feeling one gets when we spin, its dizziness, its confusion, its peace. Oh, no! I feel myself abruptly stopped and I roughly fall into the wooden floor. "Ow," I mumble as I try to regain focus.

I lay sitting there for a few moments, dumbfounded. I felt a terrible headache begin to pound, but I ignore it. I make an effort to get up and successfully I'm back on my two feet again. The sun is setting once again, its soft orange rays coming through the open glass windows and into the empty room, some rays reflected off the huge mirrors that surround me all day. Its that time again.

I close my eyes and feel myself begin to spin. I close my eyes and feel myself fly. I don't stop, I just continue and continue, never wanting to stop. Its beautiful pleasant feeling of freedom, no single thoughts flowing through my mind.

"_Anima? Anima?" my mother calls but I cannot see her._

"_Are you alright?" she asks as she frantically searches for me._

"_Mommy?" I ask as I open the door to my bedroom. She is not there._

"_Anima?" I hear her voice call._

"_Mommy?" I ask running outside, she is nowhere in sight,_

_yet her voice remains so audible in my ears._

"_Anima!"_

_Cold drops of rain drop on my skin,_

_I look up but find nothing but dark luminous clouds._

"_Mommy?" I ask as I crouch into a ball on the floor,_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Why did you leave me?"_

"Anima!" voices call from the darkness. I feel a sharp pain on my legs, but nothing else. I hear worried voices, but cannot open my eyes, not yet. I try softly to regain consciousness and after much struggle my eye lids begin to open. I see a small girl, Lilynette and beside her Stark, I think.

"Anima, can you hear me?" a worried voice asks. I shift to Stark, but although I see his lips moving I cannot hear the words coming out. My eyelids become heavy, I cannot keep them open. A strong pain pierces through me once more but I lose consciousness to recall anymore.

"Anima!"

"_Mommy?"_

* * *

"Will she be alright?" a deep voice asks. I'm deep in darkness and cannot see the least amount of light.

"Yes, she just received some minor injuries. She should be fine," another person responds. I feel someone close by, I feel someone's hand on mine, my fingers twitch at his touch, but I cannot hold on to them. In seconds they're gone and I remain alone.

My mind slowly drifts away. I feel tired, I cannot direct my attention or for that matter control it. I slowly drift off to another long slumber.

"_Mommy?"_

"_Where are you?" I cried as I held onto my pillow._

"_I miss you," I continued to soft quietly._

"_Why did you have to leave?"_

I felt myself stir in my sleep and finally I regained consciousness. I softly opened my eyes and although the bright light from above stinged I did my best to keep them open. My eyes adjusted to the light in the room and I turned to my side. There I saw Stark sitting down on one of the chairs besides my bed, he looked as if he was asleep. "Stark?" I asked. I was surprised to see him there, after all I hardly knew him, I would have expected this room to remain empty.

He stirred in his sleep and quickly awoke. His gray eyes showed worry, but he gave a soft smile. "How are you feeling?" he asks as he gets up from his seat and walks over to my side.

"Tired," I respond with a soft yet dry laugh. I couldn't really remember how I got here and I was so eager to ask him what happened and most importantly why he was here, but I was so out of energy and I had to be patient. "So what exactly happened?" I asked referring to the decrepit state I was in.

He smiled sweetly before answering, "Well, you were spinning uncontrollably and that time I wasn't able to prevent your fall," he explained with a soft smile. I smiled tiredly back at him, all of a sudden fragments of the incident coming back to me.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked. I didn't mean to sound rude or mean, I didn't mind his company at all, but why he stayed interested me. He seemed shocked at my sudden question but nevertheless he responded.

"I couldn't just leave you by yourself," he replied as he looked at my injured leg. I looked at him disbelievingly, all along I thought Lilynette had forced him or something. When he said those few words, like it was of his free will, it felt awfully nice of him.

"Thank you," I responded as I gave him a sincere smile. He simply smiled back and let the subject drop, although by the look in his eyes questions roamed.

_One, two, and we're off. If spinning deprives me of my thoughts,_

_if it deprives me of true consciousness,_

_then I want to keep spinning._

_I don't want to stop,_

_but now I wouldn't mind._

_I wouldn't mind if I knew when I opened my eyes,_

_your beautiful gray clouds awaited me._

_Til then,_

_I spin._

_And perhaps as I rotate in endless rounds_

_you'll come and join me,_

_for I am not alone,_

_not anymore._

* * *

**Okay, I know I haven't updated my other stories, but just please bear with me!! ^^; Anyways, this thought seeped through and I just had to type it. I have so many files now full of short one-shots, but I think this one is quite good to make it into a short story and maybe (just maybe!!) I think I'll be able to complete it, its not that long or at least if I don't get another big idea ^^. Reviews are welcomed! PLEASE? They really make my day and they help inspire/motivate/improve me and my stories! :D so please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing**

**Chapter 2**

_One. Two. Three. Four._

"_No wait! I'm not ready!"_

"_Oh, okay then. Let's start over"_

"_Okay!"_

_One, two, three, four..._

"_There you're doing it!"_

"_Really? Am I mommy?"_

"_Yes!"_

…

_Do I make you proud?_

"Yeah, I don't really remember much about my mom either," I responded as I played with this small teddy bear I had received from Lilynette the day before. She had come after school and stayed a while with me and Stark. I was really lucky to have such good friends like them. Of course, while I had an excuse to refrain from school she did not and today she was still in school.

I looked up at Stark with a sorrowful look, we had spent the whole morning sharing our memories, and well I couldn't help but get a bit emotional as I recalled my mother. "I really miss her, though," I confessed as I stared into his deep gray eyes. In return he offered a soft smile before speaking.

"You mention her a lot in your sleep," he admitted softly as he sat at the edge of his chair, his hands clasped before him tightly. I looked down at the small stuffed animal and gave a weak smile. After so long I still couldn't forget her, I still remembered her, I still missed her.

"She died a long time ago," I informed as I recalled the day, its events so clearly embedded in my mind.

"_Mommy?"_

_no answer._

_I rushed outside the door to see her car on,_

_she did not bother to look at me,_

_I don't think she even saw me._

_She just drove off our driveway and into the empty street._

"_Mommy?"_

_Why did you leave me?_

_I wanted to chase after her,_

_I think I did,_

_but I lost track of her and remained soaking wet,_

_just standing there in the empty street._

_The way home was silent and cold,_

_I was so scared._

_You never came back._

_The next day I waited and waited,_

_but you never walked through that door._

_Then the phone rang loudly,_

_thinking it was you I ran to it,_

_it was a voice and message I wish to forget,_

_one that I wish I never had received._

_You died._

_No, but I don't want to remember what truly happened._

Silence filled the cold hospital room, neither one of us said another word. Although I was glad for the momentary silence it terrified me all at once. It felt as if all those memories I thought and so desperately wished to erase slowly came back crawling up towards the surface. "Its alright, I mean, I'm sure she is in a better place now," he replied hoping it would ease my pain.

I looked back up at him, unaware that I had drifted up into a nostalgic wave, and smiled softly at him. "Yeah, in a better place," I repeated as I shifted into a sitting position in the somewhat stiff hospital bed. "Hey, do you think I'll be able to walk any time soon?" I asked curiously as we both looked at my injured leg.

"Yeah, but it won't be easy," he warned as he observed the injury. It wasn't too serious, but it would be hard to get back on my feet again. I frowned a bit as I saw the serious expression on Stark's face as his eyes did not move from my injured leg.

"Will I be able to dance again?" I asked a bit scared of what the answer was. Stark's gaze shifted from my leg to me and gave me a comforting smile before speaking.

"Yeah, but I think you should be a more careful next time," he suggested with a worried tone, but nevertheless he smiled sweetly at me. I happily smiled back, although I felt a bit embarrassed at the same time at the reason of why I had ended in this decrepit state.

Before either of us could say another word the door of my room opened and my small happy friend came running in. "Anima!" she shouted in pure joy. I smiled happily as she came rushing towards me. How time flew, she had already gotten out of school and to me it felt like it had only been a little while ago since she left and now she was back.

"Lilynette, can't you see you;re hurting her?" Stark scolded his younger sister as she briskly hugged me. I just giggled as she began telling me about her day and began asking of how my day had gone, completely ignoring what her brother had just told her. Stark's response was just a tired sigh, but he let the subject go.

"So do you like Mr. Cuddles?" she asked as she took the small bear she had given me before and swayed it in front of me.

"Yeah, thank you." I responded sincerely as her eyes lit up in happiness. She was about to say something when Stark commented on her last phrase.

"Mr. Cuddles? You named it already?" he asked as he looked at the bear before chuckling at her childish behavior. Lilynette seemed to get offended at his rude comment and harshly threw the bear at him furiously.

"Well forgive me for not being dull and boring like you!" she shot back in anger as her brother got a hold of the bear she had just thrown at her and rubbed his head, where she had just hit him.

"Hey! You just threw my bear!" I replied before they could continue arguing. Lilynette embarrassed at her rash action turned back and apologized.

"Sorry, I forgot," she apologized as she retrieved the bear from Stark. Before Stark could deny her the permission to take the bear back Lilynette briskly snatched it out of his hand and walked over to me.

"Why do you have to be so dumb?" he asked a bit annoyed. This only added to her anger and before you knew it they were back to arguing with each other about trivial things.

"_Mommy?"_

_Why did you leave me?_

_One, Two, Three_

_and you were gone,_

_with the blink of an eye._

_Why?_

_One, Two, Three_

_I want to forget too,_

_I want to forget the way you did,_

_so quickly and so easily._

_Do you see me now?_

_I am not alone,_

_not anymore._

_I wish you could see me,_

_I wish you were here._

_I miss you,_

_but I won't cry for you,_

_no,_

_not anymore,_

_you are not the only one,_

_I have others now._

_Others, who won't leave me,_

_like you did._

* * *

**I know I haven't updated all my other stories, but I just have so much things to do, but I did promise to have this chapter up soon... Sorry, ^^; I know it is a bit late, but here it is! :D Hope you all enjoy it, I personally found it fun to write. This chapter was basically to introduce her mother and well sort of the mystery that her past is ^^ Next chapter should have a lot of Stark and Anima moments! :) **

**Special thanks to rainy-lullaby and ViolentxLove!! You're reviews made my day and helped this story continue! :D**

**BTW I chose to name my OC Anima, because it means soul, and well she seems to struggle with her past, so I decided to name her that!**

**:P Anyways, please review! :D**


End file.
